This invention relates to continuously operable sugar centrifugals with separate discharge and collection of green syrup and high green syrup. In particular, it is concerned with centrifuges in which a motor operated generally conical upwardly flared basket rotating around a vertical axis is provided on the inside with a separating screen and a supporting screen. The basket is arranged within a housing divided into individual compartments for separate reception of syrups of different qualities. To the extent possible the sugar industry endeavors to avoid purification steps for syrups derived from sugar processing. For this reason the green and high green syrups from batch-type centrifugals, for example, are discharged separately.
Numerous attempts have been made to perform this separation in continuously operating centrifugals, as well. But the varying compositions of the massecuites result in the fact that the transition zone on the basket from green syrup to high green syrup continually shifts in axial direction. In order to achieve a fairly reasonable separation, the centrifugals according to DE-PS No. 100,787 and also to FR-PS No. 1,255,703 are provided with a plurality of compartments for syrup collection.
These machines are very complicated and difficult to clean, and ultimately do not prevent mixing of the syrups in or on the basket.